


Nuit Blanche (Sleepless Night)

by Harrypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Independent Harry, Ministry Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotter/pseuds/Harrypotter
Summary: Harry James Potter was known as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Gryffindor, the Chosen One. These titles were all given to him by the public, yet the world didn’t know the darker side of their Saviour. After all being in an environment of perpetual hatred changes a person. Welcome to the Academy of Night.





	Nuit Blanche (Sleepless Night)

Chapter 1: The Other Side Of The Glass

The Hogwarts Express moved at high speeds as it took its passengers back home. Through the train sounds of happiness and laughter originating from students. They spent the last few moments with their friends before summer vacation came into play. Each of them sharing the plans held for the summer, whether with friends or family. Some of the children showed signs of sadness for leaving the magical castle.

One compartment held a strange group of friends, doing what many others were. Though they were enjoying each others company in a much more subdued manner. Candy spread out with books on the table while their trunks hung above their heads. Four of the friends were playing a game of Exploding Snap while the other two watched from the sidelines.

The seventh member was looking outside the window, watching as the scenery passed by. His mind was far away from the present, it wasn’t  in the past, but in the future. The conclusion of the Triwizard Tournament had brought many consequences that Harry needed to consider. Although not stated clearly the war between the Light and Dark had begun once more.

His warning given to everyone were only mocked with some suspicious glances. They thought he was the one to have killed Cedric Diggory, for fame, fortune, he did not know. There was no way to prove their suspicions much to their dismay he was sure of. The Ministry had concluded that his words of warning were a result of stress from the tournament. He was after all only a fourteen year old boy who knew nothing of the world, his words held no sway.

How the Ministry would later regret their choice of action. In another world Harry would've accepted the fate bestowed upon him once more. The only difference from that world to this was what the Minister had said when he delivered the news,

“The boy is lying! You-Know-Who is not back! He wants more fame because he isn’t satisfied with what he has now!” The Minister stated sounding rather sure of himself. He remained oblivious to the glare Harry was giving him as Madame Pomfrey fussed over him.

_ That was the final straw for Harry. Every year at Hogwarts had only become deadlier and the logic that Wizards used was flawed at best. Were these people worth saving?  _ Harry asked himself. Glancing at his friends Harry decided that only some of them were worth protecting. The sheep could go die for all he cared, they never did him any favours so why should he?

“Harry, we promise to send you letters during the summer,” Hermione spoke up as the train reached King Cross station. The noise of families waiting for their children to come out was astounding and Harry could already feel a headache being made. He winced as the volume increased as the train came to a full stop, until Luna got up to close the window. He gave her a grateful smile which she returned with enthusiasm.

“Yeah mate, I'll make sure to ask mum about letting you stay over at our place like second year again.” Ron added as they prepared to exit the train. Harry nodded in thanks. Making no effort to get up for the moment.

“Thanks for the offer Ron, but Dumbledore said that I would have to spend most of my time with the Dursleys. It's for my protection, and since the Third Task…” Here he trailed off. His friends gave him sympathetic glances,

“Harry it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known that Cedric would die if he went with you.” Hermione whispered trying to comfort her first friend. Harry didn't speak anymore; instead he took his things and headed towards the exit. _ They’re so sheltered; they would never be able to relate to me unless they experienced it themselves. _ Harry thought.

The two best friends sighed as they had become accustomed to this treatment. Ever since the Tournament had started Harry had been cold to everyone. The distancing resulted from the school ostracizing him even further. They thought Harry was snubbing them, proud that he was in the tournament. Ron’s jealousy of Harry’s “fame” didn't help matters, it caused more strain on their friendship. Harry had forgiven him in the end, though Ron knew that he would have to work hard. Harry's trust was a hard thing to gain, especially when lost once.

The twins glanced at each other before giving the two friends pitying looks. Despite being with Harry through everything, there were times that couldn't be helped. Certain things that weren't talked about. Death was one of them. It would take a while before the two would get the hint that Harry was giving them. Ron was proud to be the friend of Harry Potter, making him a bit arrogant. Hermione who had never had friends before made her clingy to the first few friends she had.

“It’d be best if you left Harry alone for a while guys. Send him letters of course, but it seems like he's not ready to talk. It’ll take time for him to accept what happened in the tournament.” Neville stated knowing that forcing Harry would only push him further away from them. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, bristling at Neville's words. She knew Harry better than them!

"These kinds of things shouldn't be left alone! He needs to talk about it or who knows what is going through his head!" She said, her voice becoming more firm, most likely because of the psychology books she's read. At this point Neville would have agreed, but he stood his ground, eyes gaining a glint,

"He saw someone get  _ murdered _ Hermione, things like that can't be talked about easily. Forcing him to talk would do the opposite of what you want, your books can't help here." Hermione stepped back, a bit wide eyed at Neville and his words. Since when was he able to stand up for himself? Ron narrowed his eyes ready to defend Hermione. Luna interrupted the fight that was about to occur,

“Harry is very strong, but he has been traumatized in ways that we haven’t. Whatever his decision I will follow him, that is what friends do, no?” The two then left the compartment. Neville giving Hermione one last look., unlike the two he could relate to what Harry was going through. He knew more than Hermione because he experienced loss, even though his parents were in all sense alive. An awkward silence hung between the twins and the two best friends before they also got off the train.

Harry stood in the sidelines as his friends were greeted by their parents or guardians. Waving to Neville and Luna farewell he pulled the twins to the side. Away from prying eyes of strangers and their parents. The twins looked at each other wondering what Harry needed of them,

“Sorry about doing this out of nowhere, but I wanted to give you guys this.” He handed the bag containing the winnings to Fred who had to carry it with both hands because of the weight.

“I don’t want to do anything with the money, Cedric would’ve…” Harry trailed off. His mind flashing back to the incident in the graveyard. He shook his head before taking another deep breath,

“Anyways you can use the money for the joke shop you’re planning to build. I know you guys will be successful what with your pranks and all. Plus,” here Harry smiled, “I’m sure that Cedric would agree with me. Have a great summer guys.” He was getting ready to leave when George grabbed hold of his arm,

“Harry, thanks for accepting us completely. As much as we love our family we’ve never really felt connected with them. They can never tell us apart, and we don’t have anything in common with them. Percy, Bill, and Charlie were more focused on leaving home then bonding with us. Everyone else just thought of us as “the twins” and never “Fred and George”.

Then a little first year came and was  _ interested _ in us. Enjoyed our company, asked us how we did pranks, but most importantly he was able to see us as two people and not as one. It may seem small to you, to us it meant the world.” He explained with a soft smile on his lips. Fred joined in,

“We just want you to know that you don’t have to hide yourself from us.” Harry looked at the twins with wide eyes. This was one of the rare times the twins were serious, the others were around exams. He felt his eyes sting and his heart seemed to be thumping loudly. For once in his life he felt completely  _ accepted  _ by his new group of friends.

It was something that lifted a great weight off his body before he registered what they fully said.  _ How did they figure it out? Has anyone else found out? Should I do something, but they’re my friends… _ He thought frantically. As if reading his thoughts Fred quickly spoke,

“We haven’t told anyone and we don’t plan to, not after all the things you’ve done for us. We thought there was something off about you, something that we were missing. If we knew about it we would be able to understand you better, that was our purpose nothing else Harry.

During your first and second year we were doing research, but we weren’t getting any results. It was Luna’s hint that allowed to us get the answer. In the end we’re just glad that we can help you out more now.” Harry relaxed after hearing Luna’s name. He gave a small grin and allowed his glamour to fall the slightest. The twins’ eyes widened before they smiled back. Saying goodbye he went over to where the others were standing.

After leaving the twins realized that Harry never gave them chance to refuse the money. The two sighed, little smirks appeared on their lips for it was something that Harry would do. Seeing that nothing could be done they quickly hid the bag in one of their trunks. Just in time since their mother came looking for them.

Harry was being hugged by Hermione while Ron patted his shoulder. Promises of letters were made along with invites before Mrs. Weasley came and hugged him. She tried to smooth down his hair and fix his clothes, smiling she spoke,

“Harry if you need anything just ask through Ron. I’ll make sure that Headmaster Dumbledore allows you to stay with us during the second half of summer.” Harry smiled at her,

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but Professor has said that I will be spending my entire summer with my relatives. Ever since the end of the tournament…” Molly Weasley hugged him once more,

"Oh Harry, things are going to get better. I promise you that and I'm sure no one blames." She stated unknowing of the dark thoughts swimming in Harry's mind. She watched him go through the barrier, smiling all the while.

Vernon only grunted at his nephew as he watched him walk towards him. He did not help his nephew as he put the items in the trunk. His son, Dudley, and his wife, Petunia were back home waiting. Dudley was resting from his boxing tournament, having made first place. Petunia was preparing a delicious dinner that Harry would take no part of.

Harry entered his Uncle's car with Hedwig in her cage rested neatly on his lap as he looked out the window. When they reached home Harry quietly took his things and went into the house. A tense silence hung in the air the moment Vernon closed the door. Petunia and Dudley began to feel uneasy. Their minds telling them that something was going to happen. Before Vernon could say anything Harry finally spoke,

“Instead of going immediately I will leave in a week. I'll need to make certain preparations with the Order watching me. The preparations would make the guards think that I have been with you the entire summer. I'll be at the Academy as usual as per our agreement.” Harry's voice was different from the time he spoke with his friends. His tone held a hard edge and had a whisper-like quality.

Vernon’ face was becoming red, he demanded respect and for a child to speak to him in such a way was unforgivable! For the past four years Harry had remained rather peaceful. No violence or threats that they had to listen to, and in return Vernon became arrogant. With those freaks from Hogwarts keeping an eye on him, he couldn't use past tactics! His mood made the other two family members stiffen. While it had been a while the incidents were still fresh in their minds. It was only the beginning of summer and already a conflict was starting.

“Listen hear you little freak! Out of the goodness of our hearts we took you in after your parents blew themselves up! We could have taken you to the orphanage and this is how you treat us! I will not allow this any-” Vernon yelled with spit flying from his mouth. Harry interrupted him wanting to get the fight done and over with,

“Took me in out of the  _ goodness  _ of your hearts?! You call using me as your slave is something that I should be grateful for! You were the only family that I had left. You should have taken care of me and loved me!” Harry turned to his aunt who stood in the hallway,

“It's because of your  **_pathetic_ ** jealousy of not having something that my mother did that made you like this! You! Who prides yourself on being a “normal” family. A “normal” family does not use their relative as a slave, does not beat them, DOES NOT ABUSE AN INNOCENT CHILD!” Harry yelled at the end breathing heavily. By the end of the rant Dudley had backed off the smallest amount never having seen his cousin this angry.

His friends never knew that Harry could be terrifying when angry. Sure he hadn't done anything drastic for the past few years, but it was only because of going to Hogwarts. To Dudley it seemed that his father had forgotten about the years before the magic place. The things his cousin did to them. He remembered clearly because his cousin had his revenge after going to  _ that _ place. Dudley’s body shuddered at the memories appearing in his mind. No, he would never be able to forget.

Vernon having had enough of Harry's yelling, went to punch him in the face. Harry caught the offending fist leaving a deafening silence. The next moment a large snap was heard and Vernon screamed out in pain. Harry had broken his Uncle’s fist with the strength of his hand and there was an ominous glint in his eyes.

Vernon stumbled away, cradling his broken fist after Harry let go. Petunia rushed to his side while glaring at her nephew. She had been forced to take in her nephew. Her  _ sister’s  _ child, who should’ve died with them. If it wasn’t for magic none of this would have happened, that  _ blasted _ boy wouldn’t have come along! Their perfectly normal lives destroyed when sweet little Lily got that letter. She wouldn’t have  _ left _ her for a new world,  _ she wouldn’t have died! _

Petunia Dursley hated everything that had to do with magic for all the things it represented to her. Her hate grew as Lily would return from that school glowing and sharing stories of her time at the castle. A world that she wasn't allowed in all because she wasn't  **special** _.  _ The last straw for her was when Lily decided to get married to a  _ wizard _ .

Petunia’s hate had become so great that anything that had to do with magic caused a violent reaction from her. Petunia Dursley ignored the abuse happening to her nephew. Her own blood that held the green eyes  _ oh so familiar.  _ Glaring at her for the things she allowed, the last connection to her little sister and family.

Now that product of hate looked at her with those  _ cursed _ eyes. Screaming at the injustice that was done to the person as years went by. Instead of a little boy Petunia Dursley saw the ghost of her sister who looked at her with anger. Feeling a sudden bit of fear Petunia looked away and focused on her injured husband.

“Let this be a warning, next time I'll make sure you'll never be able to get up again. Leave me alone and I will do the same.” Harry said as he waved his hand, making his things float behind him as he went to the second bedroom. The entire time Dudley watched the confrontation with wide eyes. For once in his life Dudley knew that life at home just got worse all because of his parents.

  _~Nuite Evielle~_

 I sighed after closing the door to Dudley’s second bedroom. His old toys were still cluttered around with a layer of dust covering them, it seemed to have gotten bigger. Moving over to the old bed, I laid down thinking about how this year at Hogwarts was. The Triwizard Tournament showed me the true side of the Wizarding World, one that I have been waiting for. This was especially important with the war now officially starting.

_ Annoying how they call me their Savior at one moment before becoming a villain the next. Fame such a fickle thing that everyone wishes for, but after having it they no longer wish it. Being watched by the vultures constantly waiting until the right moment. All of them hungry to tear down what they built. _ I turned over to the side, watching the sunset through the small window.

_ That is the cruel mind of a human and life itself. Whatever built has to break whether it is through rebellion, the seven sins, or nature itself. They will ask me to save themselves once they realize the truth, the question that remains, would I want to? _ I considered. Deciding that the question could be answered on another day I sighed once more.

Getting up from bed I opened up a secret slot in my trunk where I kept something that would help me in this situation.  _ It's a good thing that I made this thing last summer or else I wouldn't be able to go to the academy this year.  _ I thought as I took out a little box the size of my palm. Pinching my fingers into the box I took out a medium sized marble that held a green fire.

Pouring some of my magic into the item I watched as it grew into a clone version of me. I made sure to put enough magic into it so it would last for the entire summer before stopping the flow. With a bit of my blood added onto its forehead the smaller details finally appeared.

_ Now comes the hard part, imputing all the necessary information so no one would suspect a thing. This could take me three days if I push myself, I'd rather not. The test would be more important, a week it is then. _ I thought, sighing I laid down on my bed and decided to take a small nap to recover from using so much magic.


End file.
